


Twister in the Front Seat

by red4leader



Series: Twister in Mating [3]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Sex in the Impala, hannah - Freeform, omega!cas, return of the manly purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month goes by, and Castiel still hasn't heard anything from Dean. </p><p>Until one steamy June night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister in the Front Seat

A month passes by with no word from Dean, other than him dropping Castiel's car and keys off at Castiel's work. As the days slowly turned into weeks, Castiel began to give up on a visit from the green eyed alpha. He would sit in front of his computer at work, which was a magazine company, and edit articles in a dull routine.

Until one warm June morning, a bouquet of blue hydrangeas was sitting at his little desk. He stopped a few feet away when he spotted it, and his face warmed at the other omegas' giggles. He hurried over and picked up the card sticking up from the middle of the bundle.

**_Hey, Cas. Dinner tonight?_ **

**_-Dean_ **

Dean's handwriting was loose and fluid and in all caps. Like most military personnel write, Castiel noted. And even though Dean was silent over the past month, Castiel forgave him quickly and beamed down at the card. Then frowned.

He turned the card over in his hands in search of a number or address, yet there was neither. He rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. Of course Dean would be mysterious with their first date. It was just like him to pull something like that.

"Who are the flowers from?" a dainty voice spoke beside him. Castiel looked up at Hannah with a dreamy smile as he replied, "Dean Winchester."

Hannah's blue eyes hardened as her lips pressed into a tight line. "Is he your suitor? Is he courting you?" she said accusingly. Castiel frowned again.

"Hannah, I would not be against him courting me. And if I am not, then you should keep your negative opinions of him to yourself." Castiel retorted thinly. He dismissed her by turning back to his screen and turning on his computer.

•••

Sending in the last article of the day, Castiel signed off his computer and turned it off with a tired sigh. He could finally leave and find out where exactly Dean would be taking him. He gathered his things, deciding to leave the bouquet at work but taking a flower with him, and walked over to the elevators.

Once he pushed through the revolving doors to the outside, he paused at the bottom the steps. _Where would Dean be?_ he wondered, looking around to decide which direction he should go. Towards town, or to his car and just forget about the adorable alpha?

A thundering engine pulling up to the parking space in front of him answered Castiel's question.

"Dean." Castiel greeted with a smile when Dean stepped out of the impala. Dean beamed back at him, making his heart flutter.

"Hey, Cas. I take it you got my flowers?" Dean replied. Castiel tilted his head teasingly. "That sounds like you knew I would say yes."

Dean smiled further, but there was a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Just get in the car, Cas." he laughed, and Castiel obeyed, sliding into the front seat of Dean's car. Dean joined him a moment later, and pulled out onto the street.

As Dean drove, Castiel watched him wonderingly. He thought he was discreet about it, but after five minutes of looking, Dean spoke up again.

"I know you're wondering why I took so long to get back to you." he said. Castiel blushed and hid his face by looking at his lap.

"No, it's okay, Cas," Dean continued, placing his palm on Castiel's thigh, "It's been a while, and I'm sorry. I had to go up to Sioux Falls. My old man finally kicked the bucket."

Castiel's gaze snapped back to the side of Dean's face, eyes wide. The words seemed joyous, but his tone gave Dean away. He was sad. He was still mourning. Castiel laced his fingers with Dean's and tugged on them gently.

"Pull over." he said softly, almost soothingly. Dean glanced at him with glassy eyes, but did as instructed and turned into an empty parking lot hidden in the shadows of old, abandoned buildings.

Quickly, Castiel unbuckled and slid over the leather bench to Dean's side. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, elbows at the end of his shoulders.

"I know what it is like to lose family," Castiel murmured as Dean sunk into the embrace, "and I am truly sorry."

Dean's large, warm hands snaked around Castiel's smaller waist and pulled him closer as Dean pulled his head back to place his lips on Castiel's. The omega responded by lifting himself up onto his knees and met Dean with equal force.

He had been craving and deprived of Dean's touch for a month now. He needed this just as much as Dean. And he was going to make sure he got it.

Castiel shifted so he was planted on Dean's lap, grinding softly, teasingly down on the alpha's crotch.

"Please, Dean," he whispered, "let me make you feel better."

Dean gazed at him with red-ringed green eyes. The alpha was coming out, but Dean was fully aware of what Castiel was wanting. He looked almost in awe.

 _Why would this alpha be so surprised that I would want him?_ Castiel wondered for a split second, but then Dean let out a feral growl and clamped his lips at the end of Castiel's jaw. Fingers hurried over Castiel's pants button, popped it open, and yanked the zipper down.

Hands gripping Dean's shirt tight, Castiel rolled back his head and moaned as Dean dipped his hand into the back of Castiel's jeans to slip them off. Dean growled again as his fingers were met with smooth slick. Castiel could feel the alpha cock harden through Dean's own jeans and brush against his little omega dick.

"Dean..." Castiel panted, "please, need to feel you inside..." He knew his eyes were probably glowing bright omega blue with his lust for the alpha beneath him.

Dean glanced up as he finally rid Castiel of his pants and underwear, and nodded.

"Off for a second." he said, voice more deep and raspy than usual. Castiel gulped and scooted off to let Dean open the front of his pants and free his throbbing dick from its confinement.

Castiel hadn't had a chance to get a good look at it while he was in heat, but he had known that the alpha was very well endowed. And he was right. Dean had his whole hand wrapped around his shaft to ease the pain, and yet there was still room for most of both of Castiel's hands to wrap around.

More slick rushed out of his hole, and he hurried back to straddling Dean's legs. He placed his hands on Dean's shoulders again to steady himself, then looked Dean straight in the eye as he slipped the head past the now loosened ring of muscles.

The red around Dean's irises throbbed, yet didn't grow any larger. This made Castiel smile as he slowly, teasingly slid Dean further inside of him. He snickered at Dean's desperate groan, but gasped when Dean gripped his hips and slammed home inside him.

Dean set up a brutal, yet skillfully angled pace, pounding inside of Castiel and hitting his prostrate head on with each stroke. All Castiel could do was moan and scream and hang on tight as Dean worked at his insides.

Castiel lost sense of time, but even this alpha had to give in eventually. He felt Dean's knot began to swell, and he whined with need and anticipation as it started catching at his rim. Finally, sweet, sweet release.

Dean's knot grew enough in a few more thrusts that once it was shoved in and didn't pop back out, Dean slammed Castiel down fully around it, letting Castiel climax on his knot, untouched. As his little omega cum jumped weakly out of him, Dean was still chasing his own release, stretching Castiel's out further, just long enough for them to share orgasms.

Dean finally burst like a dam, flooding Castiel's slick hole with his jizz. The heat it brought was soothing to Castiel's frazzled nerves, and he lay his temple on Dean's chest, panting. He barely acknowledged Dean wrapping his arms loosely around the omega. But he certainly felt and heard Dean start up his deep, rumbling purr.

They stayed that way, purring to each other while Castiel sat on Dean's lap, as they waiting for Dean's knot to go down. They even waited longer than necessary, until Dean was limp and deflated fully.

Dean procured some paper towels for when he works on his Impala, and helped wipe Castiel's ass and legs off, then his lap. He dabbed at the front of his shirt to get Castiel's mess off, but eventually gave up, much to Castiel's chagrin. Dean merely gave him a cheeky smile as they redid their pants.

Eventually, they were rebuckled and Dean had started the ignition. "Let's get that dinner now, shall we?" he asked, and before Castiel could reply, Dean pealed off onto the road again, sending the back end of the impala to fishtail, gravel flying behind them.


End file.
